A song of snakes and lions
by TrustworthyTraitor
Summary: After the goblin war the great Wizarding houses had an era of peace, sadly that era has come to an end. House Dumbledore has begun to weave a complex web of magic, promises and lies in order to reach the top. But, with the sacrifice of a young woman's life and sanctity the other houses may yet stand a chance. Based off the works of George RR Martin so: not for the faint of heart.
1. Prologue

**I'd like to thank George RR Martin for inspiration and J.K Rowling for the universe I'm working with.**

**World belongs to J.K, as do all of the characters mentioned in the books. Everything else belongs to me.**

**Disclaimer: Not for the faint of heart. This is based off of a song of ice and fire after all, it includes: Rape, swearing, gore, character death and torture. And possibly more. So if you don't like it rant at me or leave. **

**I'm not going to beg for reviews but they'd be nice.**

Miriam Prewet rushed down the hall, praying silently that no one had noticed yet.

She needed to get to the owlry, she had no real hope of surviving she knew. But her family and all the great Wizarding houses needed to know...

Miriam was sixteen, with long wavy auburn hair, green eyes, a pale complexion and a hawk like nose. She wore a simple green dress and cloak. The cloak was in the colors of her house Blue with green edging. She was cheery and clever normally, with a quick wit and an even faster smile.

She was of house Prewet, the trout's house. House Prewet was very wealthy due to a series of wise investments orchestrated by her grandfather during the Goblin rebellion, Miriam Prewet was the youngest of her family, practically magically null her only real advantage was skill with finances and a charming personality. It had come as quite a surprise when the mighty House Dumbledore had offered her father an alliance via marriage to his eldest son. She had accepted as well, as was her duty.

Only now did she know why. Even if the magical defenses around it had rendered almost anything she could try to do useless.  
She ran up two flights of stairs, listening for any sign of pursuit. Then as she reached the owlry she let out a sigh of relief and made her way to her barn owl, Mercury. She pulled out a slip of paper and a quill pen and wrote in hasty italic script, cursing the spell that held her tongue and hands in check.

_It wasn't an accident, The phoenix lies._

She tied it to the leg of Mercury.

"Helga. Bring it to Helga." She ordered.

Mercury let out a sleepy hoot and then took off and left out the window.

The door to the owlry opened and in came Lord Avris Dumbledore, her betrothed and the third from last person in the world she wanted to see right now.

Avris was a pudgy, short man, with a scrappy beard and beady eyes. His hair was black and cut in a way meant to be stylish. He wore the orange and gold of House Dumbledore. A simple fiery orange robe and golden cloak. He was slow witted, magically average, overly prideful and in general had the temperament of a small child. He had been born into one of the most powerful of the great Wizarding houses and by some twist of fate had ended up the first and so far only son, which naturally boosted his status through the roof, and he knew it.

In his hand he held his stubby wand and his face was full of rage.

"Petrificus totalus!" He shouted.  
The spell shot forward as her shield spell failed to catch it.

Miriam fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Avris glanced around. Then with a contemptuous look and a flick of his wand he levitated her and left the room.

They headed down two flights of stairs and into Avris's room.

It was luxurious, done up in gold and orange, and too Miriam's eyes utterly disgusting. He slammed her into the bed.

"Bitch." He said, then he turned and left. Leaving her utterly alone.

She stared up at the ceiling, utterly unable to move, unable to resist whatever was coming. They knew. Miriam was dead, she knew it. House Dumbledore had a reputation for power and utter and complete ruthlessness, and they would make it hurt.

She just hoped her will would hold out.

Within several minutes he and the last person she wanted to see in this world walked into the room.

Lord Faramond Dumbledore, first of his name the head of house Dumbledore, Faramond was everything his son was not, tall, noble, intelligent and powerful; He had lead house Dumbledore through thick and thin with steely determination and careful planning. His ire had spelled the doom of House Crabbe, leaving them broken and impoverished.

Faramond was an older man, at least in his early forties; With silver streaks running through his long hair and well-trimmed beard, he had well defined cheek bones and a long nose, his eyes were bright blue and seemed to pierce right through Miriam as he looked over the situation. He wore an orange robe with a red cape lined with silver fur.

"My, my you are in trouble." He said, striding forward and staring down at her.

He flicked his wand, banishing his son's spell.

Miriam desperately tried to jump up, but with another flick of his wand several waves of force suddenly slammed her back into the wall and held her there.

"Did you send a message?" Faramond asked, his tone soft and his eyes dangerous.

"No." Miriam lied. "Your son was too quick."

Avris puffed up with pride but Faramond snorted.

"Tell the truth and you may live through this..." Faramond said, "Now, I'll ask you again. Did you send a message."

"No." Miriam said.

"In that case..." Faramond said, his tone turning cold. "Do you mind telling me: where exactly your owl is?"

"I... I don't know..." Miriam said, praying to all the gods of her family. "Perhaps she went out for a early hunt."

"Don't try playing that game little girl..." Faramond said, his tone still soft as he looked into her eyes making her feel useless and vulnerable.

"Father... If we're going to kill her anyway..." Avris said, his tone making it obvious what he wanted as his bulgy eyes overlooked her body.

Faramond cast him a look and Miriam's eyes widened.

Faramond turned back to her.  
"I will ask one more time." He said, calmly. "Who did you send that message too?"  
Miriam set her jaw. There was no way the little prick could possibly make it last long.

Faramond shook his head, feigning sadness.

"So be it." Faramond turned away and nodding at his son.

Avris stepped forward, fiddlings with the belt on his robe.

Within seconds his pathetic, pulsating prick was out.

Miriam started struggling desperately against the bonds that held her.

With a vertical slice of Avris's wand her robe was torn down the middle, as were her under clothes. She tried to scream but found herself gagged by another spell.

Avris cast another spell, banishing her clothes entirely and leaving her body open to his lecherous eyes.

Miriam looked him in the eye, this would pass. And in the end this piece of shit would be punished.

Avris walked forward, on top of the bed and positioned himself awkwardly.

"Father, could you please move her?" Avris asked.

"Make do." Faramond said, as he left the room.

Miriam glared at Avris, hate in her eyes.

"Oh, you'll enjoy this..." Avris said, twisting her right nipple painfully. "You fishy little slut."

With that he pushed in.

Miriam gasped against the bonds as Avris began furiously pumping.

It hurt. A lot. As a proper, unmarried daughter of one of the great houses Miriam was a virgin.

It was over before the pain could really turn to pleasure as Avris pulled out.

After he recovered (Taking almost as long as the actual act had) he walked over to a chest an pulled out a small bag. He tossed it too her, letting it's contents spill out onto the bed.

Silver sickles.

"Keep the change." He said, smirking as he pulled on his robe.

Miriam glared at him.

"Oh, you know you enjoyed it too." He said, as he headed out.

Miriam sat, staring at the bed in front of her for almost half an hour before Avris and Faramond returned.

Faramond flicked his wand, allowing her to collapse on the bed.

"Was that not enough." He said, sounding almost compassionate. "Must you make me hurt you more?"

Miriam glared at him, pure venom in her eyes.

Faramond shook his head. "I was afraid of that." He then drew his wand and pointed it at her. "Crucio."

Miriam screamed as every nerve in her body was hit at once, Faramond kept it up for almost ten minutes before he lowered his wand.

"It wasn't your fault..." He said, "It can end, you don't need to go through this any more."

She looked up and her despair and pain filled eyes met his and she surrendered.

"I sent... I sent a letter." She said.  
Faramond smiled. "To whom?" He asked, his tone gentle.

" Erenibus, Erenibus Black." She said, using her last spark of energy, her last spark of will.

Faramond smiled. "And what did it say?" He asked, calmly.

"It wasn't an accident, the phoenix lies." She responded.

Faramond nodded. "I see." He then aimed his wand at her one last time.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this." He said, sounding almost honestly regretful. "Avada Kedavra."

And Lady Miriam Prewet, first of her name died, violated and in pain.

**That went a little farther then I thought... Huh, well I guess it's a "good" way to start. Most of the chapters aren't going to be this dark, but if they are I'll post a warning on the top.** **Be sure to tell me what you think, my eventual goal is to become a full time writer so any help would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. The young Lion, the silver knight

**Not much to warn you about in this chapter... I guess mild swearing. **

**I own what I own, I don't what I don't. **

Godric Gryffindor stood calm, with a blade in his hand and a light in his eyes.

Across from him stood lord Helvar Malfoy, "The silver knight". Each had a long sword, each stood in a ready pose watching the other.

Godric's sword had a pommel of gold with a ruby set into it, the silver blade seemed to glint slightly, catching more light than it should.

Helvar's blade was much less so, it was a simple, functional longsword. It was made to maim and, with any luck kill.

Both men were slightly out of breath. Around them stood several other wizards of House Malfoy, clad in silver and black with the Malfoy dragon upon their chests.

They all stood in an empty field surrounded by woodland, a large manor house could be seen peaking over the trees to the south.

Godric surveyed his opponent carefully, then without warning he lunged, swinging his sword at Helvar's shoulder. Helvar moved his sword lightning fast in a block.

Godric swung with lethal grace against Helvar's strength. Both moved incredibly quickly and both seemed utterly evenly matched.

Helvar darted forward, his sword going for a stab to the chest.

Godric parried easily, and darted forward with a controlled jab at the leg then without warning the chest. Helvar wasn't fooled and knocked the blow to the side easily.

Helvar was going on the defensive now, blocking a flurry of blows before stepping forward with several crashing strikes which Godric dodged.

Godric narrowed his eyes as the battle continued, searching for a weakness in the silver knight's iron defense. The duel raged back and fourth for almost ten more minutes before the chance came, Godric lunged forward, striking the pommel of Helvar's long-sword and sending it spinning into the dust.

Godric grinned, pointing the blade of the sword at Helvar's neck.

"Well old friend, looks like you're dead." He said, smiling.

Helvar made a 'tsking' noise and shook his head. "Well, breaking the news to my father should be interesting." He said. "Should we hold the funeral today or tomorrow?"  
Godric laughed and extended a hand, lowering his sword.

Helvar took it and used it to pull himself to his feet.  
"Tomorrow I think." Godric said, "It looks like it's going to rain and I'd hate it to interrupt."

The surrounding Malfoy's burst into applause.

Godric mock-bowed to them all. "Thank you my lords and ladies." He said, "I hope you enjoyed the demonstration."

Helvar just shook his head.

The applause went on for several seconds before the medi-wizard reached Helvar and started doing a few diagnostic charms.

"I'm fine." Helvar said.

"I'll be the judge of that young-master." The Malfoy's medi-wizard, Archimedes said holding his wand. "He's right," Godric said. "You might have gotten a bruise, or perhaps a scrape."

"No amount of jocularity will make this go by any faster." Archimedes said, flicking his wand in a quick symbol and eying Helvar.

"Maybe not for you." Helvar said, "I'm unharmed."

"You were playing with Muggle weapons." Archimedes said, "Of course you're not unharmed... I just wish I had learned before. So I could check for head trauma."

"Careful." Godric said, glancing lovingly down at his sword and gripping the pommel.

Gryffindor's sword, it had no real other name. The blade had been forged during the goblin war specifically to kill wizards. The sword could absorb most magic sent at it and made the wielder much stronger and faster, when they knew what they were doing.

It had been captured by Godric's great grandfather Rudolphos Gryffindor the third, a legendary master of curses and transfiguration. He had been the last "true Gryffindor" now the house was largely the target of ridicule. Godric's grandfather and father were both drunkards and his mother was little better with her constant scheming and excessive expenditures. Godric mostly stayed away from his family, staying with the house of his friend, Helvar and his mentor Lord Arradorn Malfoy.

"And you!" Archimedes said, "Always luring the young master into these crazy ideas!"

"Archie..." Helvar said, with a warning in his tone.

Godric just shook his head. "To be fair, he volunteered for this one."

Helvar laughed at the shocked expression on Archimedes's face.

"Well..." Archimedes said, puffing up, then he sighed and deflated. "As far as I can tell you're fine."

"I know." Helvar said. "Good day, Archie."

Archie gave a sharp nod and then disappeared with a loud crack.

Godric chuckled.

"You laugh, but it's like living with a mother hen..." Helvar said.

"I can imagine." Godric said, turning and striding towards the mansion.

Godric was young, twenty four to be exact, with a tall and broad shouldered body. He had a strong face, with a prominent chin a nose that looked rather like it had been broken before and a well-trimmed beard. His eyes were a strange shade of golden. He was strong willed and intelligent, with courage that had earned him the nickname "Young lion".

Helvar was broad as well, with long silver-blonde hair and a similarly trimmed beard. He had a strong face, with a large, almost flattened looking nose and blue eyes. His simple loyalty and strength had earned him the title "The silver knight". He was slightly older than Godric, twenty five.

The two of them were incredibly close friends, and had been since their early teens.

Godric had been sent to Malfoy manor in compliance with the inter-house tradition of trading young adults for tutoring at other houses. Not only did this allow for new learning to filter between the houses it also made it so that each house had connections to each-other house, and should it come to that the houses may well have hostages in case of battle. He had agreed eagerly, as mentioned before Godric had a very bad home life. His father was drunk more often than not, his mother was imperious and ruthless when she thought someone had done even the slightest thing she didn't approve of, she was also closed-minded, greedy and rather thoughtless in regards to the future. And then of course was Godric's little sister: Daphne Gryffindor, only twelve years old and trapped at Gryffindor manor (Otherwise known as the "Lion's den") she looked a lot like her mother, beautiful with long flowing golden blonde hair and green eyes, she was clever, thoughtful and utterly miserable. Her tutor was a old fool named Silenus. He failed to teach her anything she didn't already know and more often than not he set her to long and boring assignments for very little reason.

A drunkard father, a manipulative bitch for a mother and a miserable little sister. It had come as a blessing from the gods to get out of there, and for a time Godric had been happy just to stay that way. But his tutor would have none of it. His tutor made him read first hand accounts from the goblin rebellion, historical records and multiple other sources most about the house of the lion. From this Godric's view changed, he wouldn't escape. That was a child's dream. He would bring change.

Godric would change his house. The lion's roar would be heard again. Sloth and apathy turned to ambition and patience. His main goal was now to wait for his father's eventual death and to pick up the pieces, the once might house would return. So he and another close friend, Salazar Slytherin had begun working on a series of contacts to help him reach that goal.

Godric just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"Is something wrong?" Helvar asked, his voice cutting into Godric's thoughts.

"No." Godric said.

"You sure?" Helvar inquired. "You haven't said a word since the end of the fight."  
Godric grinned. "I'm fine Helvar. So what did you think of..."  
They started discussing the match, going over every bit of it they could before they reached Malfoy manor.

Together they walked inside, striding up the staircase in the entrance hall and towards their various room.

"Oh, did I tell you?" Helvar asked.

"Did you tell me what?" Godric said.

"The Dumbledore's are going to be feasting with us tonight." He said.

Godric groaned. "All of them?" He asked.

"Yeah." Helvar said, "Father invited them to discuss buisiness with Lord Faramond."

"And they accepted?" Godric asked, raising an eyebrow. He had never even met Lord Faramond, or either of his children.

Helvar shrugged. "It's strange but, there you are." He eyed Godric suspiciously. "Don't go running back to your den and leave me alone with them..." He said.

"I won't." Godric said, feeling vaugely offended. "Why would I? I do want to leave a good impression with Faramond after-all..."

Helvar grinned. "Just double checking, I don't want to have to tolerate that little shit of a son."

"Can't blame you there." Godric said, frankly he would rather avoid a meeting of any type with 'Lord' Avris Dumbledore, or his sister for that matter.  
Alicia Dumbledore. The bards and everyone who had seen her said she was beautiful, she had long, flowing black hair, red lips with a seductive turn to them and large deep blue eyes. She was also supposedly quite voluptuous, with large breasts and good hips and she knew it.

All of this said, Godric had also heard that this failed to compensate for her personality. She was supposedly a bit of a bitch, calculating and manipulative. Much more like her father than Avris was or ever would be.

But, that was the game he played. If he made a good impression it may well have been very bennificial to his future.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours." Helvar said, turning into his room.

Godric nodded and continued up the hall until he reached his bedroom.

He went inside and collapsed on the bed. The room was done up in the colors of Malfoy, all black and silver.

House Dumbledore. Well, this was bound to be interesting.

**Well, be sure to tell me what you think. **


End file.
